1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of soap dishes and related fixtures for use in bathroom shower stalls and particularly relates to a soap caddy for mounting to the sliding partition of a shower enclosure.
2. State of the Prior Art
Present shower caddies that are used to hold soap, shampoo, and other toilet or shower articles have evolved of practical necessity as the shower has come into increasing use. The need for having the shower articles at hand during stand-up showering brought the wire mesh suspended over the shower head or valve into use. This device served its purpose well, but it has some drawbacks. First, being mounted over the shower valve, it can be easily pulled off the shower head when retrieving the shower articles. Secondly, the shower spray usually wets the soap and other toilet articles. The wet soap drips and leaves a soap scum on the shower wall.
The next generation shower caddy, mounted in a corner of the stall with two-way tape, eventually separated from the wall due to the load placed on it. Even it if does not fall down, being stationary, it is difficult to clean properly, leaving a place for mold and mildew to grow. With the increased use of prefabricated single-piece fiberglass tubs and enclosures in new construction, the wall-mounted corner caddy cannot be used, due to the rounded corners.